Rebirth: Book One: Bluestar's Wish
by Fallen Snow and Sunstreak
Summary: Bluestar's wish brings a new fate, a new story, and new beginnings. But, when Tigerstar is reborn a few moons after, will TigerClan win the second time?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am discontinuing all other stories on this account. Sorry.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader- Badgerstar, large black tom with long white stripes down his back.

Deputy- Oakfoot, smaller white tom with an oak coloured paw.

Medicine Cat- Honeyfur, small golden she with one white paw, Apprentice- Gingerpaw

Warriors-

Leopardspots, unusually spotted golden she cat

Stripedback, light brown tom with black stripes on his back

Swiftbird, dark silver she with bright blue eyes

Mapletree, she with amberish fur and dark violet eyes

Thrushflight, light brown tom with a dark brown tail

Darktail, black tom with bright green eyes

Fangmouth, battle hungry tom with brown fur

Apprentices-

Gingerpaw, sleek ginger she

Stormpaw, dark gray tom

Thornpaw, light brown tom

Elders-

None

Queens-

Ravenfeather, sleek black she cat, with long whiskers

Kits-

Bluekit, small silver she, named for her blue eyes

Oakkit, oak brown tom, named for his fur colour.

Goldenleaf, golden she with a few white spots

Kits-

Tigerkit, tiger like tom with amber eyes

Foxkit, ginger tom with light blue eyes and a white underbelly

RiverClan

Leader- Scarletstar, small she with bright brown fur

Deputy- Creekfoot, large gray tom

Medicine Cat- Russetbranch, russet coloured she, Apprentice- Yellowpaw

Warriors (3 of them)

Applefoot, golden tom with a russet coloured foot

Breezemist, light gray tom with a white paw, barely noticeable

Whitesquirrel, swift white she with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Yellowpaw, gray tom with yellow eyes

Foampaw, longhaired white tom with violet eyes

WindClan

Leader- Bushstar, dark brown tom with broad paws

Deputy- Heatherfoot, light gray she with light paws

Medicine Cat- Amberleaf, russet coloured she with bright green eyes, Apprentice- Featherpaw

Warriors (3 of them)-

Creekwater, very dark gray tom

Spiderclaw, black tom with long claws

Mistycloud, silver she with misty blue eyes

Apprentices-

Featherpaw, white she with brown eyes

Leafpaw, dappled tortoiseshell she

ShadowClan

Leader- Birchstar, muscular white tom with broad brown paws

Deputy- Spottedwhisker, tortoiseshell she with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Dappleleaf, white she with brown and black spots, Apprentice- Steampaw

Warriors (3 of them)

Appledusk, light brown tom with a black tail tip

Wingflight, white she with a gray muzzle

Brackentail, brown tom with a light amber gaze

Apprentices-

Steampaw, dark gray tom with golden eyes

Pebblepaw- silver tom with light blue eyes.

Prologue

Bluestar gazed up at her kin. "I'm… sorry. I didn't… want this… to happen." She croaked, the weak leader's eyes showing a glimmer of pleading. Mistyfoot bent down and whispered in her ear softly, "We understand." The words soothed Bluestar, and she was pleased with herself. For apologising. For… saying goodbye to her kits. Suddenly, an orange tom leapt out of the stream. Fireheart! The deputy nuzzled her body, wailing in terror. "Fire..heart. Lead this Clan well. I'm… proud of you." She rasped, letting herself fall into nothingness. Letting herself fall into nothingness with a _wish._

A warm sun greeted Bluestar in the warm clearing. _Nothing like the forest now,_ she mused, sitting up with her newfound strength. "Bluestar?" purred a familiar deep voice. Bluestar's ears pricked in surprise.

"O..Oakheart?" gasped the former ThunderClan leader.

Oakheart laughed. He padded up and licked Bluestar's ears. "You made a wish. A powerful one. To be a Queen." He purred.

Bluestar nodded, her ears twitching. "I did." She mumbled softly, causing Oakheart to strain to hear.

"Then you shall be reborn. Your kits shall have a prophecy from StarClan." meowed the former RiverClan deputy. Bluestar nodded. "Can you come? I need a littermate." She asked.

Oakheart nodded. "I no longer need to stay in StarClan. Lay down, and we shall sleep until time is ready."

Bluestar laid down and closed. A black wave of sleep coated her.

As time passed, Bluestar's memories slipped away from in between her paws. Her thoughtful mind changed into a kit's quick mind. She was Bluekit now, Bluekit again…

"Is she okay?" a muffled voice asked.

"She's perfectly fine. I bet she's listening." Another voice purred to the first.

"Good." The first voice sighed, seeming to calm down as she heard Bluekit's breath,

"My little Bluekit…"


	2. 1: New beginnings

Chapter One

Bluekit struggled to lift her heavy eyelids. The fresh scent of newleaf hung around the Nursery. Slowly, her eyes managed to open, to see a tom staring down at him. "Bluekit!" purred the kit, licking her ear.

"Oakkit!" purred Bluekit, batting at his face playfully with sheathed claws. Her brother rolled out of the nursery, forcing Bluekit to follow. Suddenly, a voice exclaimed from in the nursery, "Where's Bluekit!?"

Oakkit purred in amusement and whispered gently to Bluekit, "That's our mother." Bluekit felt herself blush under her fur and covered her face with her paw. How could she not remember her mother? She was about to go back in when a large tom padded out of the Leader's Den and leapt up on to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bluekit noticed her mother padding out of the den, accompanied by another Queen and her kits. Her mother, Ravenfeather, almost leaped in surprise when she saw Bluekit sitting with Oakkit and staring up at the Highledge. "Where have you been?" mewed Ravenfeather, licking the small kit frantically.

"Awww, I'm fine!" protested Bluekit, batting her mother playfully. She hardly noticed the ginger kit attempting to pounce on Bluekit.

"Ow!" muttered the kit, glaring at Foxkit, the culprit.

Ravenfeather pointed up at the large tom. "That's Badgerstar, he's the leader of the Clan," purred the mother, attempting to get Bluekit's attention. It worked, but only for a few heartbeats as Badgerstar began the meeting.

"Recently, a fox broke into camp, as most of you remember."

Mutters from around the clearing confirmed Badgerstar's claim.

"It stole one of our kits, Pinekit, and we believe she is dead."

A wail of horror came from the clearing. _Pinekit's mother? _ Thought Bluekit, gazing at the cat that wailed. Eventually the noise from the clearing died down, and Badgerstar could continue.

"Also, we have a ceremony to perform. Stormkit, can you come up please?"

Stormkit jumped up, extremely hyper from the build up to this.

"Stormkit, do you promise to learn the ways of StarClan's mighty code?"

Stormkit nodded, the kit's eyes glimmering with excitement. "I do!" the kit exclaimed, making the leader hush the kit with a flick of his tail.

"Darktail, you have already trained an apprentice, and watched him grow into a fine warrior," ,Badgerstar paused to cast an approving nod at Stripedback, "and now I entrust you with Stormpaw. Help this apprentice learn the ways of ThunderClan."

Darktail nodded, and began to stammer, "O..of course I will!"

Badgerstar flicked his tail for silence from the watching cats and continued,

"Stormkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw!"

The cats in the clearing began to chant as Gingerpaw and Thornpaw bounced over. Bluekit noticed that they had something secret for the new apprentice. She decided to snoop around at sunhigh and see what the apprentices were planning.

The exited voices of the rest of ThunderClan died away, and soon everyone was back to the daily routine.

Bluekit gazed at the Fresh-kill pile and began to stalk over. A small mouse on the pile had her name on it. She reached out with her paw, but Ravenfeather pulled her back. "Neither you, or Oakkit are old enough to be weaned yet. That would be tough on the hunters." She explained, sighing a little as she saw Bluekit's tail droop.

Bluekit sighed, took one last glance at camp for the morning, and followed her mother into the Nursery. Sunhigh was going to be fun.

**A/N: 1k words is too much for me, so an average chapter will be 600 words long. Sorry about that!**


	3. 2: ApprenticeClan and KitClan

Chapter Two

Bluekit poked her head out of the Nursery. Sunhigh was here, and Bluekit was going to see what Stormpaw had to know. The small kit crept up to the den, and poked her head under. She had caught the apprentices in the middle of a meeting!

"Greetings, newcomer. I am Thornstar, leader of ApprenticeClan." meowed Thornpaw, nodding to Gingerpaw.

"I am Gingerstripe, deputy of ApprenticeClan. What is your name?" mewed Gingerpaw, staring at Stormpaw as if she could tempt a name out just by looking.

Stormpaw gasped as he was put on the spot, and Bluekit knew he was raking his brain for name ideas. A heartbeat later, he muttered, "Stormclaw, warrior of ApprenticeClan."

Gingerpaw laughed for a moment; it was obvious Stormpaw didn't realise how quiet his voice was. "What did you say?" Thornpaw- no, Thorn_star _eventually continued.

Stormpaw's eyes flickered around the den. "Uh, I said I am Stormclaw, warrior of ApprenticeClan!" he repeated, louder thankfully.

Gingerpaw must have calmed down over that time, because soon after, she mewed to Stormpaw, "ApprenticeClan is a secret, and remains a secret." Bluekit grinned as she heard the word _secret_. Suddenly, a brown tom leapt on Bluekit's back, forcing her through the bracken. The three apprentices gasped in shock as the scratched kit was suddenly on the other side of the bracken.

Gingerpaw growled, extremely annoyed. Bluekit's eyes were wide with fear as the apprentices ganged up on the kit. "Please don't hurt me!" was all Bluekit managed to say.

Then, Thornpaw began to laugh. Bluekit saw Gingerpaw's look of bewilderment as the other apprentices burst into laughter. The ginger apprentice grumbled in annoyance, picked Bluekit up by the scruff, and carried her off to the medicine cat den.

Honeyfur was shocked to see the badly scratched kit dumped in her den. "Gingerpaw. You found Bluekit somewhere she shouldn't be?" asked the wise medicine cat. Gingerpaw glared at the she kit and nodded at her mentor. "Then look after her. I have to sort these herbs before sundown." purred Honeyfur, continuing her job.

Gingerpaw groaned, rolling her eyes behind the medicine cat's back. Honeyfur turned around and asked, "You are my apprentice, right?"

Gingerpaw looked at her paws and nodded slowly.

"Well, get to work then!" snapped the mentor, turning once more to face her herbs.

_I guess Honeyfur can snap when she wants to!_ thought Bluekit as Gingerpaw sat her there and told her to wait. "I just need cobweb." assured the medicine apprentice, padding to the cobweb stores at the back of the den.

Bluekit saw Honeyfur scowl, and wondered if Honeyfur knew how to fight.

All of a sudden, Gingerpaw materialized next to her, placing juniper covered cobweb on the worst of the scratches. "The rest can heal on their own," she muttered to herself.

Bluekit bounced into the Nursery and called together the other two kits; Foxkit and Oakkit. "We can make a Clan only for kits!" whispered Bluekit, "We can give ourselves warrior names, and have a leader!" Foxkit and Oakkit jumped at the idea of their own Clan.

"Who's gonna be leader?" asked Foxkit.

Bluekit thought for a moment, and decided, "Foxkit is the oldest, so he leads! I get to be deputy though!"

Foxkit grinned, while Oakkit agreed, "I don't want to be a leader anyway."

The three kits named themselves, and after a while of choosing names, (Foxstar was easy) Bluekit became Bluefoot, and Oakkit became Oakdust.

Bluekit (now Bluefoot) began to whisper to Foxstar and Oakdust about ApprenticeClan. "Only we know about each other, and we are mortal enemies," whispered Bluekit. She thought for a moment. "Let's talk in the morning." she concluded, curling up beside Oakkit and Ravenfeather again.

"Funny how time flies," whispered Oakkit in the dark.

"Yeah," mumbled Bluekit, "Especially when you're having fun,"

**A/N: Whoa guys! This was made yesterday and I already have three fans! Thank you for your support so far! You're the only reason I updated again so soon!**


	4. 3: The 'War, with added StarClan

Chapter Three

In StarClan, just before The New Prophecy

"Where's Bluestar?" muttered Yellowfang. She could not pick up any trace of the leader's scent.

"It's not like her to be late." A voice rumbled. Suddenly, the clearing by the pool burst into mayhem. "Where's Bluestar? Where's Oakheart? They said they would stand for their Clans!" yelled almost every cat, until Crookedstar spoke.

"Me and Sunstar are capable of picking for our Clans!" he scowled. Sunstar padded beside the former RiverClan leader.

"But.. you hardly knew your Clan!" voices from the crowd called.

Sunstar shot the cats a menacing glare. "Are you saying we can't stand for our Clans?"

The cats in the crowd chook their heads.

Crookedstar spoke, "The cat for my Clan will be…"

Yellowfang was not happy. Bluestar and Oakheart were gone, and you couldn't trust those two together alone. Ever.

Back in ThunderClan, after Bluestar died

Fireheart tried his best to control his emotions, staring blankly at the dead body of his mentor. However, as he watched, the body sparkled, and disappeared. His eyes blinked in bewilderment. Bodies didn't usually do that!

He sniffed around for any trace of Bluestar's scent, but failed. Now even the elders couldn't say their goodbyes.

Spottedleaf's sweet scent filled the air around Fireheart. Her soft voice whispered in his ears, "Bluestar wished for her kits. So we are giving them to her, in another time, in another life."

Fireheart didn't understand, but he hoped she was happy. In that other time, in that other life. Who knows? Maybe StarClan could grant his wish when he died!

Fireheart turned around to address the Clan.

"Bluestar is dead."

Back in ThunderClan, many years later

Bluekit was woken by the voices of Thornpaw and Foxkit. She could smell blood- oh no!

KitClan and ApprenticeClan were fighting without her! She dashed out of the Nursery, to see Foxkit held down by Thornpaw. Her shoulder was bleeding. "Foxstar!" yelped Bluekit, racing over and leaping on Thornpaw- no, Thornstar.

"Bluefoot! Oakdust! Get Gingerstripe before she heals every-" Foxstar's yelp was cut off by a small, white tom approaching.

"Thornpaw! Gingerpaw! Stormpaw! Why are you hurting these kits?" he demanded.

Thornpaw blinked in surprise and backed off. "O..Oakfoot, we were just playing…" he mumbled.

Oakfoot growled again, this time at the kits as well. "You know very well that you aren't allowed to fight Clanmates with unsheathed claws! You could have seriously hurt them!"

The group looked at their paws and muttered a 'Sorry, Oakfoot.'

The tom picked Oakkit, Bluekit, and Foxkit up and carried them to Honeyfur. "Oh, how did these kits get scratched so badly?" mewed the medicine cat. Bluekit heard a lot of long speech, but she was bored. Eventually the words lulled her to sleep.

Bluekit woke in a light forest. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood in front of her. She began to speak.

"_Beware the predator that stalks the Clans like they were prey. Make sure the fire scares it away again so it does not pounce."_

Bluekit barely understood the message. It had something to do with a predator… Lion or Tiger? Bluekit pondered for a moment. _What if it's Leopardspots? _ she gasped with fright. The kit awoke to Honeyfur licking frantically.

"I'm not dead…I just want to speak in private." purred the kit.

Honeyfur let out a sigh of relief, and put away the other herbs. "What is it about?" meowed the wise medicine cat.

"About a dream I had."

In StarClan, after the tortoiseshell is done

Yellowfang glared at Spottedleaf. "Why did you tell her now? She's only a helpless kit!"

Spottedleaf's whiskers twitched with knowledge. "So she knows. When Firekit and Tigerkit come along."

**A/N: Cliffhanger… sorta… Oh well, I have a few things to say.**

**Yes, you're wondering about Firekit. Well, that's spoilers for a lot later on.**

**The prophecy, well I can tell you what that means.**

**Beware the predator: Tigerkit, so on and on.**

**Stalks the Clans: Wants to rule**

**Like they are prey: Unsuspecting**

**Make sure the fire scares it away again: Make sure Firekit grows up healthily so he gets rid of Tigerkit**

**So it does not pounce: So Tigerkit does not succeed with TigerClan this time.**

**Why didn't I say their warrior names?**

**Well, that spoils everything.**

**Now, byeeeeeeee!**


	5. 4: Dreams And Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Tigerstar wouldn't have been evil, and the kittypets would have destroyed the twolegplace and let SkyClan return.**

**I ****_do_**** own every cat in this fanfiction except for Bluekit and Oakkit.**

**Anyway, this just became Book One of a series! *cheering*looks like we'll see more rebirths! Hope you like FirestarXTawnypelt.. I also hope you like OakheartXSandstorm... (Although Sandstorm isn't really reborn, she just takes the pawsteps of another kit. So it's OakheartXMist- What? I don't know her warrior name yet!)**

**I typed 700 words instead of the usual 600 to make up for the time spent not posting. Don't rant at me, please! I'm NOT abandoning this!**

**Anyway, here's your story!**

**Chapter Four**

Bluekit ran, her fur being clawed by dense pine branches. Her paws scraped the rough ground, bruising and cutting her soft paw pads. Desperately, Bluekit pushed her way through a bramble thicket only to be confronted by the cats she had been pursuing her. A large, brown tabby to loomed over the kit, breathing on her. "Looking for us?" he sniggered, grinning at her. A smaller tom with a broken tail crept behind Bluekit, blocking her only safe exit. She was trapped. Another tom, rather similar looking to the first, padded forward. Knocking the other cat away, he towered over Bluekit. His plan was probably to intimidate her. It was working. He swiped a claw over Bluekit' ear and growled something low and hard to understand in her ear; _Probably a threat._ Bluekit thought. The tom dug his unsheathed claws into her flank and slowly raked them down her side. Abruptly, the unsheathed claws turned into a shaky, sheathed paw. Bluekit was thankfully stirring from her restless sleep.

Bluekit's gaze met with a pale she-cat's. The cat had a mouthful of herbs, and suddenly Bluekit remembered who it was; Honeyfur. Worry was showing in the young medicine cat's eyes, and for a heartbeat, Bluekit felt guilty. It was obvious that she was the cause of all this. When Honeyfur didn't notice her move when she opened her eyes, she realised that the cat must be focusing on her flank. When Bluekit licked it, her tongue came back with a small pool of blood. Honeyfur blinked just then, probably snapping out of her thoughtful daze, and grabbed a bunch of cobweb for the injury. She attempted to sit up, but her injury was sapping the life out of her other muscles. Bluekit sighed and reluctantly laid down. Eventually, she sank to sleep again.

This time, she awoke in a sweet smelling forest. Bluekit could hear soft, agitated voices coming from not far away. Following the sounds, Bluekit noticed a _horde _of mice scurrying across the forest floor. Pushing through a bunch of fern leaves, Bluekit found herself right in the middle of an important meeting. The cats seemed slightly annoyed, and she felt her pelt prickling when everyone fell silent and turned to face her expectantly.

Oakkit sat in the crowd, larger and more slender. His eyes seemed to be filled with wisdom and courage, and Bluekit was slightly worried. She pushed her way to sit beside Oakkit, but he pushed her into a pool they were gathering around. Her body tingled as she grew taller and leaner, and her mind filled with the memories of her old life. Bluekit stepped out of the water and shook. "Bluestar." Oakkit spoke. _Bluestar…? Oh, yes. That's my name. I was leader of ThunderClan. _she pondered for a moment. "And you are… Oakheart. Am I correct?" Bluekit- no, Bluestar replied. Oakheart smiled and said nothing, instead turning to face the other cats. They spoke some words to her, and she nodded, somehow understanding. She replied with a cat's name, and slowly padded over to the pool to see the cat she'd picked appear. A brown tabby, like the cats from her other dream, appeared. She nodded, but her body was already shrinking. Her mind became shrouded with mist and soon she was back to Bluekit. She backed off slowly, ignoring everyone else. As the fern leaves touched her tail, the world vanished again. She was waking up again.

Bluekit sat up, now rested. Honeyfur had obviously finished, because the cobweb was neatly placed on her side, with plenty of herbs. Cautiously, Bluekit crept over to the Nursery. Oakkit was just stirring, but Foxkit was still sleeping. She crept beside him and whispered urgently in his ear, "Meet me by the entrance." Oakkit nodded and yawned as Bluekit grabbed a stone and scribbled a message by the Nursery. She then padded over to the entrance to camp.

A few heartbeats later, Oakkit appeared. He didn't look happy. "What is it?" he growled in Bluekit's ear.

She smiled. "Want to come explore ThunderClan?" she laughed in his ear.

Oakkit knew she wasn't joking, so he nodded. Bluekit licked her brother's ear and darted up the side of camp knowingly. Soon, Oakkit was up and ready. She let him take the lead and together they padded off into the sunrise.


	6. Author's Note- The First of Many

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter here (it would be kinda strange, though) but I have some things to say.**

**Firstly, it bugs me that there are, like, 110 views and only 5 reviews. If you're reading a new chapter and/or you've just found this story somehow (don't ask me) could you ****_pretty _****please review. It lets me (the author) know you're interested, and to keep going.**

**Next, I've cut down on my roleplaying and I do not intend to cut down on my education, or cut down even further on my roleplaying to write a new chapter. If I get an idea whilst surfing the web, sure, I'll update, but otherwise, updating only comes at the weekend (unless Christmas is at the weekend, or it's the holiday) so tune in then and read my poorly written book!**

**Thirdly, soon I might post a poll on how old you think I am. The answer might shock all you fans out there! -evilly laughs-**

**So, that concludes this awfully long Author's Note.**

**Remember, if you review something I just ****_have_**** to answer, I'll reply in a chapter!**

**Hmmmmmmm... I think I missed something out...**

**Oh, yes! 10 reviews before I put up the next chappie! I'm watching...**


End file.
